Amanda
'Amanda '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a resident of Rock Hill. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Amanda had sexual relations with numerous men, although the amount is yet to be determined. She also worked at a hotel as a receptionist and lived in North Carolina. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Amanda joined Rock Hill. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Amanda makes her first appearance alongside Trinity, Jey, Jon, Leah, Randal and Noam demanding justice for Jonathan after Quentin amputated Jonathan's finger. During the demanding, Trinity accuses Amanda of only caring because she has a crush on Jonathan. This leads to a fight which Noam and Leah attempt to break up until Andrew drives them away. She is later able to survive the breach and witness Thomas Corvin's admission and death. Best Laid Plans Amanda, along with Daria, Quentin, Brock, Colby, and Garrison decide to head to Lincoln College in order to gain allies. However, after meeting Shawn, Rajeev, and Hubert, Amanda, Daria and Quentin are left. Along the way, Amanda attempted to flirt with Quentin, but was rebuffed. After stopping to use the bathroom, Amanda and Quentin are attacked by a lurker, but Quentin manages to kill it. However, a masked Daria holds them at gunpoint, and forces them to have sex. Days later, Amanda witnesses Frank's death and the outcome of the voting process. When Colby informs Quentin of Daria being under the mask, Ashley reveals that Amanda set up the plan in order to have sex with Quentin. After Daria accidentally kills Ashley and Jeffrey, and after Brock kills Daria, Amanda reveals that she is pregnant. She is not seen again during the episode. Allies and Enemies Amanda appears in the episode revealing she used to work at the hotel where the Revivalists were saying, and offers to help out. The next day, Amanda joins Quentin and Garrison on the trip, where she recommends a vantage point and helps the others hide. On the way back, Amanda admits to Quentin she's always wanted a child, but her previous boyfriends were usually rude people, and wanted her kid to be somewhat like Quentin and Jonathan. As a result of her technically raping him, she is horrified by her actions and guilt-ridden with regret, and apologizes to Quentin. When Quentin tells her to make it up to him, she promises him she will. She appears at the end of the episode as she witnesses Lionel kill Colin and get Brock and Gabriel captured as a result. The First Shot Amanda only appears where she watches as Andrew attacks Lionel and Lionel is exiled from Rock Hill. Into the Fire Amanda is first briefly seen talking with Leah and Dakota, and watches as Dakota nearly kills Garrison. Due to her pregnancy, she stays at Rock Hill. Later however, in order to redeem herself, she goes to find a wounded Quentin, and discovers him on the brink of death, and manages to drive him back to Rock Hill. Weeks later, Quentin forgives Amanda, much to her pleasure. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Quentin Dubois While not interacting much initially, Amanda is first shown to be furious once she learns about Quentin's involvement in Jonathan's amputation. However, after Quentin manages to save Rock Hill, she begins to gain a crush on him. Upon learning he's gay however, Amanda decides to improvise and get Daria to help her out by holding them at gunpoint and forcing them to have sex. Quentin, as a result, is worried that he scarred Amanda, but upon learning the truth, their relationship becomes heavily damaged. Amanda becomes desperate to redeem herself, and is able to when she saves Quentin's life, resulting in Quentin forgiving her and repairing their relationship. Daria While not seen interacting much, it is shown that the two get along. When Daria is killed, Amanda is mortified. Gary Harrison While not interacting much, it is shown that Gary despises Amanda for raping Quentin. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies ** The First Shot ** Into the Fire Trivia * Amanda is the first confirmed pregnant woman in the Hell that Runs universe, and the fourth one overall, behind Eve Harris, Aiko Odans, and Sasha. Category:Rock Hill Category:Alive Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Hell that Runs: Season 2 Category:Main Characters